Conto de um Kitsune
by Rodneysao
Summary: O que é a Kyuubi? será que ela é má assim? como será que ela vivia antes de ser selada? qual a sua missão no mundo? essas são perguntas que varias pessoas se fazem, o que eu escrevi nessa fic foi tentar ilustrar um pouco minha visão. espero que aproveitem


O que é a vida? Eu sempre me perguntei isso quando pequena, sempre fui uma daquelas crianças inteligentes que vêem o mundo de maneira diferente do habitual. Quem sou? Meu nome é Asaka Hasegawa, filha de um camponês e de uma serva, eu e meus pais sempre vivemos felizes com aquilo que nos foi dado, mesmo que seja pouco, aprendemos a valorizar cada grão de cevada, cada gole de água pura, cada dia de chuva, sempre vivendo de maneira simples e satisfeitos. Hoje, com dezesseis anos, meus pais morreram, um monstro atacou e destruiu completamente a caravana que eles estavam quando transportavam as sobras da colheita para serem vendidas na cidade, toda a cidade foi arrasada também, eu me salvei por um resfriado, bem, isso é irônico.

No momento estou com um dos poucos sobreviventes enterrando os corpos daqueles que morreram, eu não estava inteiramente triste, meus pais sempre me disseram que um dia eles iriam terminar sua missão na terra e iriam para um lugar melhor, mas isso não fazia ficar mais fácil suportar a dor. Quem nunca teve um parente morto não sabe o quanto é difícil olhar para suas covas e não poder fazer nada para confortá-los, não poder dizer que os ama, descobrir que os ama somente no momento que a morte reclama seu premio, o mundo é cruel e implacável, se fraquejarmos ele nos mata, era isso que eu acreditava, e isso se confirmou ali quando eu via os corpos de meus pais e meu irmãozinho Lin de quatro anos sendo escondidos pela terra e sujeira, um fim digno para um camponês pobre, mas mesmo que fosse em um caixão de ouro não seria mais fácil, eles se foram e era só o que importava.

Me levantei depois de dizer minha despedida e fui embora, não suportaria ficar mais naquele lugar, andei sem me importar com as lagrimas que caíam fartas de meu rosto, alguém, não sei quem, me dirigiu para minha casa, eu entrei e murmurei um agradecimento antes de fechar e trancar a porta. Eu precisava ficar sozinha, precisava me acertar com minha dor, olhei em volta para a casa e tentei imaginá-la cheia de crianças e sorrisos como eu costumava imaginar quando sonhava em me casar, mas tudo o que eu vi foi tristeza, meu peito despencou, olhei para a cadeira onde minha mãe se sentava e me contava as mais lindas histórias e gritei, gritei de dor, expressando tudo aquilo que meu coração guardava, olhei para a lareira onde meu pai costumava se sentar e olhar para mim e meu irmão com um sorriso quando o inverno era forte, ele tentava não demonstrar mas ele passava mais frio que nós, olhei para a mesa onde eu e Lin nos sentávamos junto com mamãe e papai para contar as poucas moedas de bronze que ganhávamos quando vendíamos as sobras da colheita. Agora que eu paro pra pensar era muito pouco, mas contávamos com prazer, uma das poucas coisas que nos dava prazer em tempos difíceis.

Andei cambaleando até meu quarto e me joguei na cama, sem perceber adormeci. Os deuses são cruéis, pois se não fossem eles não me mandariam sonhos como os que me mandaram hoje, sonhos com meus pais, como se o monstro nunca tivesse atacado, éramos uma família feliz como antes até eu acordar e me ver deitada na cama, eu fiquei por horas deitada apenas olhando para a parede, alguém chamou lá fora, mas eu não estava com vontade de falar com ninguém, ouvi fortes batidas na porta mas nem me mexi, ouvi gritos mas eles só me fizeram me sentir mais solitária, enterrei o rosto no travesseiro e rezei para que quem quer que fosse tenha a decência de ir embora logo. Mas eles não foram, escutei a porta da casa sendo arrombada e vários passos entrarem na sala, me levantei na hora, alguém estava profanando o meu lar, onde minhas lembranças mais queridas estavam.

Puxei uma pequena adaga que tinha ganho de meu pai de cima do armário e saí para ver quem era. Quando cheguei à sala me deparei com cinco homens armados e um outro um pouco menor vestido com roupas caras, Kinoc, um homem sujo que vivia tirando dinheiro da vila dizendo que estava protegendo-a com seus homens, mas vendo agora nenhum deles morreu durante o ataque.

- O que posso fazer pelo senhor, senhor Kinoc? Tenho certeza que meus pais já pagaram o senhor esse mês.

- Meus pêsames minha querida Asaka, a perda de seus pais foi um duro gol-

- Não me venha com essa! Eles acabaram de morrer e você já vem querendo cobrar o funeral? – eu explodi, toda a tristeza e angustia foram transformados em raiva ao ver aquele homem invadindo a casa dos meus pais – E pior ainda! Entra destruindo a porta como se fosse sua casa?

- Acalme-se Asaka, eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de perturbar o lar de seus pais, você não atendeu a porta e eu fiquei preocupado. Seus pais fizeram um acordo comigo anos atrás, pouco antes de você nascer, eles te venderam como escrava.

- O QUE? Que absurdo!

- sinto muito, está aqui o contrato assinado pelos dois e no contrato diz claramente que se alguma divida não for sanada eu tenho direito à sua primogênita como escrava.

- Que divida?

- A do funeral. Rapazes, levem-na para a carroça.

- Seu maldito! Velho desgraçado! Imundo! Vagab-

Antes que eu terminasse de falar ele socou minha boca com tanta força que eu senti os dentes amolecerem.

- Querida, você precisa aprender que agora você é escrava e qualquer desrespeito é punível.

Trinquei os dentes de raiva, os homens me seguravam firme, mesmo tentando eu não conseguia me soltar, fui arrastada para uma carroça e jogada dentro como um animal. Mordi a língua para não xingar mais ainda e apanhar, olhei dentro da carroça e congelei, todos os sobreviventes estavam lá presos pro grilhões e correntes, eram menos de trinta contando comigo. Todos tinham um olhar abatido no rosto, quase todos tinham marcas de sangue no rosto.

A carroça nos levou para longe, longe de nossas casas, longe de nossos parentes mortos, longe de nossas lembranças. Foram mais de duas semanas andando sem parar naquela carroça. Um dia paramos em frente a uma ponte desmoronada, Kinoc não parecia feliz, teríamos que ir pelo caminho alternativo. Foi nesse caminho que a situação mudou, eu ainda tinha a adaga presa na cintura e a carroça tombou em um deslizamento de terra, a gaiola foi espatifada e eu junto com todos os meus amigos aproveitamos para nos livrar das correntes. Saímos da carroça e demos de cara com os cinco guardas que estavam nos acompanhando. Hank, um homem forte que trabalhava com uma forja gritou m desafio, o resto foi um efeito dominó, nos avançamos contra os guardas, vinte e cinco contra cinco, mesmo desarmados nós vencemos.

Kinoc olhou em fúria para nós – Não! O plano deu errado!

Hank pegou uma das espadas de um dos guardas e apontou para o homem – Que plano é esse?

Ele olhou com fúria e raiva que alguém só tinha quando sabia que estava a beira da morte mas queria causar o máximo de dor possível – O plano para conseguir alguns escravos, eu levei o monstro até a vila! E agora, já que eu não posso ter os escravos ninguém mais terá! – ele tirou de debaixo das vestes três kunais com vários papeis bomba em cada e os jogou na ladeira acima, a explosão causou um enorme deslizamento de terra que engoliu todos nós, eu tentei me salvar mas meu corpo ficou congelado com o terror, tudo que eu me lembro antes de ficar inconsciente era de um grito e o ar passando rápido enquanto eu caía no rio vinte metros abaixo.

- Asaka... Asaka... – escutei uma voz me chamando, era familiar.

- Asaka, olhe para mim. – abri os olhos confusa, era tudo branco, eu estava flutuando em um mar branco e na minha frente estava minha mãe e meu pai.

- mamãe... papai...

- Seja forte, menina, não morra ainda – Meu pai falou. Mas não era a voz dele.

- Vamos! Respire! – ele gritou, assustada percebi que estava sem ar, respirei fundo e tossi quando a água saiu de meus pulmões, tudo ficou preto e começou a clarear outra vez, vi um rosto bonito e olhos vermelhos depois caí na inconsciência.

Quando acordei outra vez me vi deitada confortavelmente em uma cama, olhei para o quarto, era simples, uma cama, uma mesinha com uma vela do lado, uma janela e um guarda-roupas, as paredes eram marrons, da cor da madeira que eram feitas. Tentei me mover mas a dor se espalhou pelo meu corpo como um choque, olhei para minhas mãos, elas estavam completamente envolvidas por bandagens brancas, algumas marcas de sangue se destacavam. Tentei mover as pernas mas não senti nada, meu corpo estava estranho, era como se eu só tivesse a parte de cima mas olhando para baixo eu via minhas pernas, mas elas não se moviam.

Escutei um barulho e olhei para a porta, um homem entrou no quarto, ele tinha um porte nobre, cabelos escarlates que desciam até a cintura e olhos vermelhos com as pupilas em fenda, ele trazia um prato com algo quente, senti o cheiro de sopa e meu estomago reclamou, ele olhou para mim e sorriu suavemente.

- olá, como está?

- não sei... não consigo sentir as pernas e meu corpo todo dói.

- isso é bom, a dor é uma amiga, enquanto você sente dor sabe que está vivo.

Eu não sabia como responder á essa declaração, me encolhi timidamente quando ele me olhou, ele era estranho, tinha um olhar forte, como se pudesse ver sua alma.

- está com fome? – concordei ainda um pouco tímida, ele sorriu e se sentou na cama ao meu lado, delicadamente ele levantou meu tronco da cama e ajeitou os travesseiros para que eu ficasse mais ereta. Comi a sopa com gosto, estava ótima.

Quando eu terminei ele me perguntou – qual o seu nome? E por que você estava tão machucada na beira do rio?

O pouco de animação que surgiu em mim desapareceu, eu contei a ele, nunca pensei no fato que eu estava me abrindo para um completo estranho, mas eu contei a ele tudo. Conforme eu contava as lembranças me inundavam e me sufocavam, no final eu estava chorando desesperadamente pedindo para que minha mãe voltasse, eu não queria ficar sozinha, era... assustador viver sozinha.

- Shhh, não chore, você não está sozinha.

- S-sinto muito, senhor... o senhor nem me conhece e tem que ficar aturando uma menina chorona...

- Todos tem suas dores... meu nome é Shiro.

A partir daquele momento eu conheci uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim, ele era sábio alem de todas as medidas, mas também presente, descobri que eu fiquei paraplégica com a queda no rio, agora eu vivia confinada a uma cadeira de rodas. Shiro era incrível, ele cuidou de mim por anos, e o que começou com uma simples amizade se transformou em algo mais. Mas algo o preocupava, ele estava distante de uns tempos para cá, quando fomos até a colina colher morangos eu reuni coragem e perguntei para ele o que estava errado, ele olhou em meus olhos com tamanha tristeza que eu pensei que ele iria quebrar e chorar ali mesmo, mas ele simplesmente olhou para o por do sol e começou a contar sua historia.

- Asaka, tenho que lhe contar a verdade, não sou humano, sou conhecido por vocês como a Kyuubi no Kitsune, ou raposa de nove caldas. Eu tenho vivido durante os últimos milênios lutando para que sua raça não caia vitima de seus próprios erros, sempre que sua raça fica forte demais eu vou lá e mato, mato adultos, crianças, mulheres e homens, e sempre que sua raça está ameaçada eu vou lá e luto a favor de vocês, essa é minha natureza, a natureza de uma balança, foi para isso que eu fui criado, para impedir que vocês sumam e também impedir que seu poder destrua o mundo.

Enquanto ele falava eu via seu corpo brilhando, pouco a pouco ele assumiu a forma de uma enorme raposa com nove caldas balançando graciosamente. Se eu disser que eu não fiquei com medo eu estou mentindo, se eu disser que fiquei eu tembem estou mentindo, eu fiquei apavorada e gritei de medo, seus olhos ficaram tristes ao me ver gritar, ele apenas se deitou na relva e olhou para mim, o medo foi passando aos poucos, mas nunca acabou, me acalmei o bastante para poder conversar coerentemente.

- Você matou... crianças?

- Matei – ele falou em tom neutro, não duvidei que fosse verdade.

- Você vai me matar?

- Não, você não tem motivos para me temer. – inconscientemente relaxei um pouco – obrigado. – ele falou tão baixinho que eu quase são escutei.

- por que?

- por não me julgar.

- Mas esse é seu trabalho, não é? Mesmo que seja matar – engasguei um pouco no final.

Ele sorriu melancolicamente e me abraçou com uma das caldas, eu fiquei com um pouco de medo mas seu toque era suave e gentil, ele voltou a forma humana e voltamos para casa, ele parecia mais leve, como se tivesse tirado um bom peso das costas.

Nos anos que se seguiram eu nunca o questionei, eu sabia que isso era o que ele era e não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre. Eu estava apaixonada por ele e ele sabia, não era preciso falar, ele conseguia me prever com uma facilidade assustadora. Vivemos por vinte anos como um casal, em vinte anos ele nunca matou, no fundo eu ainda tinha esperança que ele nunca mais precisasse matar, ele me disse uma vez que tinha a esperança que nós, os humanos, nos tornássemos sábios o bastante para não precisar mais dele.

Quando eu completei quarenta e cinco anos descobrimos que eu tinha uma doença e que ela estava em estagio terminal. E na mesma época explodiu uma guerra, só de olhar nos olhos de Shiro eu sabia que ele iria matar outra vez, ele se endurecia para não sentir nada.

No meu ultimo dia de vida eu estava deitada na cama olhando para seus olhos, foi doloroso para nos dois saber que eu ia morrer, ele parecia já saber, não me surpreenderia se ele tivesse outras mulheres antes, ele era bem solitário.

- Shiro... não vou tentar te impedir... pois eu sei que você não se perdoaria se algo de ruim acontecesse.

- eu sei, Asaka – ele tocou meu cabelo gentilmente acariciando-o como meu pai fazia.

- meu tempo chegou... eu gostaria que tivesse mais tempo, gostaria de aproveitar um pouco mais... mas os deuses não quiseram.

Ele riu um pouco amargo – deuses... eles são criaturas arrogantes que pensam que todos tem que se curvar a eles.

Sorri fracamente com o pouco de força que me restava – Shiro – chamei em um tom mais triste- eu tenho um pedido...

- se eu puder realizá-lo, eu farei.

- quando chegar minha hora que quero que você me leve para o outro mundo... eu não suportaria a dor de perder você no final.

- tem certeza?

- sim...

- então eu o farei sem dor. Prometo.

Sorri fracamente – obrigado, eu estou pronta.

- adeus... – ele tocou minha testa com o indicador, eu senti seu calor aquecendo meu corpo, fiquei sonolenta e apaguei enquanto ele desligava as células do meu cérebro, ele cumpriu o que prometeu, foi indolor e eu fui feliz uma ultima vez.

"Adeus, minha raposa dourada"


End file.
